


Out of place

by MarinaNina



Series: Lucy does her thing in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaNina/pseuds/MarinaNina
Summary: Minerva found that the four Pevensie siblings were the most out of place people she knew.





	Out of place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Harry potter

Minerva found that the four Pevensie siblings were the most out of place people she knew. 

Teenagers were often different, she knew that much. Teaching in a school with students from age 11 to 17, one thing she and her fellow teachers had learned is that the youth, no matter the generation, is always rebellious and hard to an old soul like herself to fully understand.

That's normal. 

The Pevensie were not. 

It starts with their Houses, really. 

The first to get in Hogwarts was Peter. She was certain he was going to be a Gryffindor, when she watched from afar he protect a fellow student from the teasing his future classmates were submitting him to. Everything about him screamed Gryffindor. But the hat had placed him in Slytherin.  
And in Slytherin he was out of place completely. She could see he had friends and social influence, the boy had this air around him that screamed power. Peter had no qualms in socializing to everyone in all Houses. Minerva had caught him protecting students from each other foolishness, and couldn't stop thinking of him as someone with strong Gryffindor traits. But the Hat knows what it best. 

The next year was Susan. She was, simply put, beautiful. At eleven, Minerva could see that she was going to grow in a beautiful woman. She was placed in Hufflepuff, and this time Minerva thought nothing of it. As the year progressed she couldn't stop thinking if she belonged there. Susan was kind, sure. And she did have a lot of friends around school, even outshining her brother in terms of social life. However, Minerva could not wander if the girl didn't belong in Ravenclaw. Not only Susan was very intelligent and could be found at the library at any time, she lacked a little of the open kindness associated with her house. Just like Peter lacked a little of the cold head associated with his. And even if she was a social soul, and very kind to everyone, she wasn't as approachable as a Hufflepuff usually is. Susan was out of place in her House, but it didn't seem to be a problem. Like Peter, she screamed power and Minerva couldn't tell why.

After a uneventful year, came Edmund. The boy was distant and not as friendly as his siblings. You could see he was a bit shy. She was certain he would go to the same house as Peter, as he had everything Peter didn't to be in Slytherin. Of course, she shouldn't be surprise he ended up in Ravenclaw. The boy was, for certain, intelligent. Even more so then his siblings, that were brilliant in their own. He also made his own social impact, despite being in Peter and Susan's shadow. But it was... different. She thought he looked like a politician. Out of place in his House and his age group, and again that same powerful vibe. 

Peter was in his sixth year when the most peculiar Pevensie came. Lucy. She had been in Gryffindor for a month, and Minerva was at lost. She was very kind. Hufflepuff kind. Everyone loved Lucy Pevensie. Even Severus couldn't bring himself to take house points from her. At first, Minerva hadn't seen in her the same powerful vibe she got from the others. And thought that Lucy lacked the need to prove herself that was so strong in her lions. But then, when she saw Lucy defending someone or one of her beliefs... Minera could see her as a lioness. She didn't look like an eleven years old, and she certain looked as powerful as the others if not more. The younger Pevensie was the most out of place of then all. Unlike Edmund she didn't think Lucy was in anyone's shadow. She was so peculiar in so many ways that she almost put her siblings in a shadow. 

And then there is the fact that they are so... close. Peter and Susan could be seen leaving meals early to sit together in the gardens or the library everyday. They got letters three times a week and spent at least one day of the weekend together. When Edmund came, he easily stepped in the same routine. It was a common sight to see the boys mock fighting in the garden as Susan opened a book and sighed with a smile. The letters started to came two times a week, making Minerva believe that Edmund was the one sending one of the weekly letters. Then it came Lucy and everything went downhill. First breakfast she had gotten up and sat in Hufflepuff's table with her sister. Susan had blinked and laughed out loud. Minerva watched as the youngest smiled and glanced at Edmund with raised his brow. He sighed and made his ways to his sisters followed by Peter who did it with a found smile. The hall was watching then with scandalized looks. Minerva wanted to bang her head against the table. 

The letters stopped coming every week and started coming every month. 

It wasn't until the Incident, that Minerva saw why each Pevensie had been put where they had.  
There had been an attack, blood on the walls alerting that the Chamber of Secrets had been open. 

Two days later Lucy Pevensie had disappeared.  
No clues, no nothing. 

The three Pevensie children were going crazy in front of her and Minerva was quite worried herself. 

"It's been almost a day" Edmund said looking at Peter and Susan.  
Susan sat down on the floor and looked up the her siblings  
"She'll be fine. You know how Lucy is, right?"  
The boys nodded, but Minerva could see they all were quite worried.  
"She's been spending lots of time with Ginny Weasley" Edmund said "She thought something was wrong with Ginny and was trying to help her."  
"I'll bring her here" Minerva said, if only to bring peace to the teens. 

Ginny Weasley was, if not for better words, a mess. She was crying so much Minerva could't understand what it wasn she was trying to say.  
Susan stepped in, a calming drought in hand.  
"Ginny, here, take this potion. It will calm you down" Susan smiled at the girl as Ginny drank the potion and took a deep breath "No one is upset with you. But Lucy needs help"  
Ginny nodded and started talking. She then told then everything.  
Minerva was horrified. The siblings listened as she told then about the nootbook and that Lucy had been able to trace the Chamber to the girls room. She asked Ginny to stay outside to look out and never came back.  
The Pevensie were running the second Ginny finished telling her story, Susan had picked a sobbing Ginny up and Minerva was fast in caching up to then.  
They looked around hopefully. And were not disappointed. 

A tired looking Lucy had blood on her clothes and dirt everywhere was holding Gryffindor's sword and a broken notebook. Smiled. "Sorry for disappearing"  
The siblings were on her in a instant hugging her. "What did you got yourself into this time Lu?" Edmund asked as Peter scoped her up and they started walking to the infirmary.  
"Well..." 

As Minerva watched Edmund talk in front of a lot of adults, about the existence of a chamber with a monster in it in a school is unsafe, and if a eleven years old can find the chamber in two days they certain can too. She couldn't help but think that she finally managed to place the Pevensie. 

They belonged together.  
Peter a magnificent lider who could handle the pressure and protect his siblings  
Susan a gentle soul who could put people at easy and make they feel well  
Edmund a just person, and a fair politician who could rule in the courtroom  
Lucy a vailant person, who's bravery was beyond fight a giant snake: it was trusting and protecting others.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so please be kind


End file.
